The Quest of Ebony the Hedgehuman 5 - Youtuber Partners
The Quest of Ebony the Hedgehuman 5 - Youtuber Partners was a adventure game, not only you can play as Ebony & her friends, you can also play as the Famous Youtubers like RWJ & others. Story In 2013, their fans are unsubscribed,Dislike & Trolling The Famous Youtubers, because of Frieza (first form) succeded his plan. Meanwhile Ebony was depressed about The Famous Youtubers are closing their accounts, She decided to defeat Freezer with his friends & Save the kiddnaped The Famous Youtubers before its too late. Levels *Ebony's House *The New Metropolis *The New Festival of the Cross-Over Couple *New York *Egypt Temple *Arizona *Tokyo *Acient Naples *Destroyded Polygon Temple *Hectare City *Neo Hectare City *Melgotic City *The Time Chamber *Dead or Alive 5 Tournament *Frieza's Ship *Space (Final Level) *Alternate Dimension (True Final Level) *Memory Castle (After Beating The Game) Characters Playable #Ebony The Hedgehuman #Ritcher #Lydia Prower #John #Amy Rose #Steven_Star #Gannon X #Cpend7 #Knuckles (Aka Homor) #Aaron #Gaston & Frollo #Agito90 #Ryu #Ratchs #Pen Unlockable #Panty #Stocking #Amalia #Yukari Takeba #Joseph De Francis #U.B. & Wage The Uglydoll #Ami & Yumi #Maddrex77 #Eric (Aka Maelstorm) #Ken #Chaotic The Hedgehog #Kasumi #Ayane #Evil Amy Rose #Mega Man X #Goku #Vegeta #Johnie & Cosmohn #Tutti-Frutti #Super Saiyan John (After Beating The Game) Non-Playable Characters #Chuck #Lance #Fromy #Frank Cady #Clem Kadiddlehopper #Zoe Trent #Mr. Conductor #Stranger #Abe #Fanfic Critic #Joe,Larry & Curly #Yugo #Fluttershy #Blazela #Mordecai & Rigby #Malcom Landgraab #Marco Antonio Regil (Photo Only) #Jafar (Photo Only) #Bender #Mabel & Dipper #Finn & Jake #Zero Assist Youtubers #Ray William Johnson #PeanutButterGamer #Tobuscus #Daneboe #Annoying Orange #Ian & Anthony #Roahm Mythril #Jamie Clement #iJustine #Brentalfloss Bosses *Ebony's House - Captain Ginyu & his team *The New Metropolis - Iron Maiden *The New Festival of the Cross-Over Couple - Fake Shadow Gaston *New York - Mino Magnus, Arsenal Man *Egypt Temple - Anakaris, Egg Golem *Arizona - Soldier Stonekong, The Giant Spider *Tokyo - Yamato Man, King Ghidorah, Monster X *Acient Naples - Vicenzone, Vesuvia *Destroyded Polygon Temple - Hunson Abadeer, Cui *Hectare City - Explender, Jacker The Demon Robot *Neo Hectare City - Evil Steven_Star *Melgotic City - Danny X, Z-Strap *The Time Chamber - Time Eater *Dead or Alive 5 Tournament - Zangief, Barlog, Macho Grubba, Mr.Six, Blaziken, Serious Mr.Karate *Frieza's Ship - Zarbon, Zarbon (After The Transfromation), Dodoria, Babidi, Kid Buu, Frieza (all of his forms) *Space (Final Level) - Complete Form Frieza (Final Boss) *Alternate Dimension - Polygon Jecht (True Final Boss) *Memory Castle (After Beating The Game) - The Guardian of The Memory Castle (3 Forms) Extra TBA Music #Opening Theme:http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OB0QCHxzl1s #Menu Theme:http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1MEN9yP1f3E #Options:http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J4VRQDLvXCg #The Prolouge:http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C29NurwoOvc #Ebony's House:http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lfnZhO3vb-w #Captain Ginyu & his team Battle:http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hXvHd4U18Qw #The New Metropolis:http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m5w3jnQj4As #Iron Maiden Battle:http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wo_qzKIlgEA #The New Festival of the Cross-Over Couple:http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qROAJpzJxE8 #Fake Shadow Gaston & Anakaris Battle:http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=otG2e5noNf8 #New York City:http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nCqThwen7Rg #Mino Magnus Battle:http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QZynnMwZvwg #Arsenal Man Battle:http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZSQCGg5buWA #Egypt Temple:http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KLhgBkRHHFo #Egg Golem Battle:http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Td6DI_NALbM #Arizona Act 1:http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jtmY0cIdoFA #Soldier Stonekong Battle:http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TlDJh7sUl6E #Arizona Act 2:http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pk1YWlE396Q #The Giant Spider Battle:http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jR7I_6NNsQE #Tokyo:http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2_cceN5yjlE #Yamato Man Battle:http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wz0n7nu-IpM #King Ghidorah Battle:http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L7hF-Ho_0ms #Monster X Battle:http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pukHhtl4La4 #Acient Naples:http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lskLIt28Lnc #Vicenzone Battle:http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OfUo8NPegKA #Vesuvia Battle:http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qGCUfK7u_Qc&list=PL90BA2E7AA6E5135C&index=17 #Destroyded Polygon Temple:http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A5kFFEH362E&list=PLCA0ECF93C178034C&index=27 #Hunson Abadeer Battle:http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v5NJQzFTjMY #Cui Battle:http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=icEl_pbHS78 #Hectare City:http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o67Bo1lxutQ #Explender Battle:http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ujZtxGh7tKg&list=PLCA0ECF93C178034C&index=20 #Jacker Battle:http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9XcqrqUZ-QM #Neo Hectare City: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UFXqJ--L_Kk #Evil Steven_Star:http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TakfAzb5bSY #Melgotic City:http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J8HvCG7_Avw #Danny X & Z-Strap Battle:http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oDwWOP-hgqc #The Time Chamber:http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c4oLMGThh3k #Time Eater Battle:http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pESX9P02swA #Dead or Alive 5 Tournament:http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LW_FRQUw8Yk #Zangief Battle:http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6YKI-hUxh-o #Barlog Battle:http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rwl6LQp1--U #Macho Grubba Battle:http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RFKrhiKrbHo #Mr.Six Battle:http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HHBb0z9584w #Blaziken Battle:http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5Cm93tp3CUs #Serious Mr. Karate Battle:http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qC1xT-HItH8 #Frieza's Ship:http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UQZ4lPpTTRw #Zarbon & Dodoria's Battle:http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WOiOdcy_bMU #Badibi & Kid Buu's Battle:http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ye8DjKrYYco #Frieza's Battle (In 3 forms):http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zzWx_LDWaWI #Space (Final Level):http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=trf9g-ZpDF4 #Complete Form Frieza's Battle (Final Boss):http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nzhQvXjFew4 #Alternate Dimension (True Final Level):http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XaVbwTuJpLc #Polygon Jecht (True Final Boss):http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6U4IpTDFr7o #Stage Clear:http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RjdFDX802tg #Last Stage Clear:http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-209K9FWoVE&list=PLE86BB6D81B1593AB&index=54 #Memory Castle:http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HPfWf_t9BTE #The Guardian of Memory Castle Battle:http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Pvdh0nXMMpg #Epilouge:http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2ssCWyBJuhA #Credits:http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LrHIADT-R2A Trivia TBA Ending TBA Category:Adventure Games Category:Crossover series Category:Crossover games Category:Video Games Category:Sequel series Category:Arcade Games Category:The Quest of Ebony the Hedgehuman Trilogy